Five Nights with Timmy
NOTE: THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY ZONICTHEHEDGE11/FAZBUNNYFREAK AND SALEM1485. IF YOU AREN'T ONE OF THEM, THE ONLY EDITS ALLOWED ARE GRAMMAR FIXES, CATEGORIES AND REMOVING CATEGORIES. FNwT is a game by ZonicTheHedge11 and Salem1485. Story It's been a week since Timmy's has opened. It blew up a day after the grand opening. The company has gotten enough money to build another location, but that isn't important yet. The animatronics have been noted to enter certain rooms at night, from 12 to 6 AM. This strange behavior forced the manager of the first location to decide about either hiring someone or building completely new robots. Management has decided to hire someone that can watch over the bots when they move around the establishment. And that person is you. Gameplay The game was inspired by Five Nights at Sonic's 4 and FNaS 4 DLC Reborn, so it's pretty similar to FNaF 4. The player checks the hall on the left, front and right for any robots. If one of them is spotted using the flashlight, they have their own mechanic to fend them off. For example, Timmy would appear in the left/right hallway, and you would have to keep it on him, and for Jacob, you turn around until the boy leaves. On the back is a window where occasionally Janet will appear, and you'll have to use the S key to spray her. There's also a small red button in the office that turns off the power, allowing you to hide from some characters. Mechanics * Flashlight * Spray * Power * Vent * Anger Meter * Call Back Button * Salem Book Characters Timmy Timmy is a white animatronic character. He is atleast 7 feet tall and has a black top hat and bow tie. He will start hunting on Night 3. When he activates, you can see him in the window, facing you. Rarely he will face right/left to give you a hint where he is going. If he appears in the left/right corridor, you must keep the light on him. Janet Janet is a white animatronic character. She is 6 feet tall and has brown hair, and a black bow tie. She will begin on Night 1. You must turn around occasionally, and if she's there, press the "S" key to get rid of her. Remember that you have 12 sprays each night, and if you run out, don't worry, she often breaks a small part of the window before getting you. Not saying that this happens all the time. Jacob Jacob is a white animatronic fox. He is 6.5 feet tall and has a Tails-like haircut. From Night 1, make sure to watch the left corridor for him. If he shows up there, you must go back and turn around or else the "ANGER" meter will begin filling up. If it fills up completely, you're dead. If you face the window too much, Timmy will automatically kill you, so don't do that. Ultra Ultra is a black-cyan animatronic character with a similar shape to Timmy. He wears a Timmy hand puppet on his left hand, while he has a large fedora on his head. Ultra will begin hunting on Night 2. Check the middle corridor often, as he will move closer and closer when others do. If you see him super close, turn off the light until you hear footsteps accompanied with shocks. Failure results in death. Will Will is a black animatronic wolf. He's at least 7.3 feet tall. He wears a large eye patch on his right eye. His left leg is just a peg leg and his right hand is a hook. He will begin on Night 3. Behind you is a vent on the left of the window. If you hear banging, press the red button with the danger sign (Call Back Button) to make him leave. Keep in mind it makes some noise and can sometimes fail, forcing you to wait 2 seconds before using it again. Golden Timmy Golden Timmy is Timmy, but golden. He begins on Night 5. He will laugh telling you that he entered the window. Turn around and quickly click on him, or else he'll drain the spray bottle by 4%. Shadow Timmy Shadow Timmy resembles his old counterpart, however the colors are inverted (so his eyes are white and his suit is dark). This doesn't count for the hat and tie, so they are still the same color. He begins on Night 5 alongside Golden Timmy. He will appear in every corridor from now and then, where the light must be kept on him until he leaves. He can also appear in the window, where you must spray him. However, if he is sprayed 12 times, he won't enter the window anymore. Also, the second guy in the vents. He can also enter there after sprayed 12 times as a replacement for the window. You must press the Call Back Button to stop him from killing you. Zonic (Joke/Easter Egg) Zonic is Ultra, however instead of the cyan it's now dark green. His eyes are black (the main black is now lighter so you can see the inner part eyes) and has white pupils. He begins on Night 4 as an easter egg. Spam click the Brown Bonnie plush until you see his face. Now you have to watch the middle corridor for the boy. Fun fact: you can use the spray bottle in the corridor. So when he appears spray him. Failure is getting knocked out for a bit and the spray bottle is no more (he steals it) This is a joke character. Nightmare Timmy (Easter Egg) NT is a red version of Timmy with sharp teeth and claws. His eyes are completely crimson, and his pupils are black, like Timmy, however, they are now smaller. To summon him, start Night 6 and spray Timmy when he's facing the right. Continue doing this until he turns into this guy. Like Zonic, he will require the spray (which refills and it's capacity is now 35) to fend him off. Failure is death. Rarely if you catch him whenever he enters the corridor, you can flash the light and he gets disabled. Also, when you fend him off 10 times he gets disabled automatically. Salem (Easter Egg) After you beat Night 6, you will be rewarded with a Salem plush on your desk. Clicking on it will make a meow sound. After clicking it 4 times, Salem will appear in the right doorway. Clicking on him will make him put a book on the desk. The book has a brown cover with Salem's icon on the front. Clicking this book will open it. Clicking it again will let you read it. What it contains is the wiki page for FNwT. Sections are divided into chapters (for example, Chapter 3, Characters) and sub-sections are divided into pages (for example, Page 15, Ultra). This is an easter egg character. Nights Night 1 Only Janet and Jacob are active, it also somehow is really fast. This is the only one with a phone call. Phone Call Hello? Oh hello? Welcome to, uhh, Timmy's! This is a MAGICAL place for kids, where fun comes to life. Don't, uhh, question that we have, uhh, robots or anything. Here's a warning, they are dangerous. So, we have installed security features for 2 of them. For Janet, watch the window for her. If she pops up, use that spray bottle for her. She only shows up like 4 times when the night guards are on their first nights. And for Jacob, the fox, watch the left corridor. If he's there, go back and look at the window. This covers your face, so yeah. If you look at it all the time, Timmy can get angry. So look at it if Jacob is there and also to spray Janet. That's it, bye. Night 2 Now Ultra is activated, so now watch the middle thing. From here, they will be a blue box with text that will show up when you start the night to help you win. Instructions Ultra is now activated. Watch the middle corridor often for him, as when he appears, he has 3 phases, one far away, one close and one super close. If you see him super close, shut off the light until you hear footsteps accompanied with shocks. Night 3 Timmy and Will are now active. This night will be slower than usual. Instructions Timmy and Will are now hunting. Watch the left and right for Timmy. If he is spotted, keep the light on him until he leaves. If you hear loud banging, turn around and press the Call Back Button next to the vent. It can get rid of Will, however this can sometimes fail, and it will force you to wait 2 seconds before using it again. Oh, and that cat plushie? That's just merch of one of the game developers. Anyway, see ya. Night 4 No new characters for now. However, Zonic can be activated from now on. Instructions Nobody activates tonight. However, someone is waiting to be summoned. Night 5 Everybody is disabled excluding Shadow and Golden Timmy. Instructions Watch your back for a golden person. Just touch him to make him go back. Another one can go here soon. Keep the light on him, use the water and make him leave the ve nt. Night 6 Everyone is activated until 4 AM, that's when Golden and Shadow Timmy get their own time. You can also summon Nightmare Timmy here. This night lasts to 8 AM instead of 6 AM. Instructions This is your last test. Beat it to get the last ending. Endings Good Ending Beat Night 5 to get this ending. After reaching 6 AM, it'll show a cutscene of the player riding away in a car. After a while, it'll show the text "Good Ending" Bad Ending Beat Night 6 to get this ending. If you reach 8 AM, the Night 5 cutscene, now more distorted, will show the player riding to his house before grabbing a gasoline can and setting Timmy's on fire. Distorted Ending (Canon) This ending has 5 steps to achieve it. Also to get it, all nights (including night 6) must have been passed at least twice (so you must start a new game and beat night 5 after you beat night 6 once). # Beat Night 6 with Zonic and NT activated. # Click the Bad Ending Cutscene when you're in the Extras' Endings (you get a cutscene when you beat the ending needed to unlock it) and when the gasoline can shows up, click the match box on the table and drag it to the gasoline can. # You are now in a minigame, where you must find the basement key and unlock it before 100 seconds have passed (the key is under the attic's boxes). # Once that is done, go back to night 6 and click Shadow Timmy when he pops up in a hallway (not window) 10 times before 5 AM. # Once you do that, click on Golden Timmy in the extras menu. A cutscene will play: Golden Timmy walks up to the player before jumpscaring them. A clock will show up, and after a while, it will break. Wait until the darkness fades away. If you do, a Timmy's location will be shown, damaged. Golden Timmy will walk up to it. We are now watching the inside, facing the front door. It will open, revealing GT. Dev Team Ending Activate Salem and Zonic at least once in your playthrough. (You can do them on different nights..) Once you beat Night 5, a cutscene will play, showing Zonic and Salem playing FNAF on their computers. Salem will look with a surprised look. Salem:What are you doing here, watching us play games? He'd look back at his screen and the game would send you back to the title screen, but instead of Timmy, it would be Zonic. Minigames Death Minigame 1 There's a really small chance that if you get killed by ST, you will get to play this. Gameplay You're in an unknown location, presumably Timmy's, playing as Janet. There are 9 kids scattered around the Dining Area. 7 are under tables, just press enter to catch them, one is walking behind you, just turn around fast before he does and press enter to catch him and one is near the exit. Just press enter when his arm is visible. Where's the 10th kid? In the office. Once the others have been found, go to the office and interact with the desk. When you do that, ST will pull Janet into the vent, while the kid watches in fear. Death Minigame 2 This one will appear only if you died on Night 1 to Timmy, and again, this is really rare. Gameplay You're riding around on your bike on a road, similar to Midnight Motorist. Cars are driving around, and if you go up to them, they'll stop. You cannot stop 5 of these cars or else you fail. If you manage to last 1 minute, then good job. You will enter the Timmy's Dining Area, and must walk up to Timmy. When you do, the protagonist will grab a graffiti can and spray it on Timmy. After a while, he'll do the same to others. Then you must go into Parts/Service, where GT resides. Walk up to him, and the protagonist will grab the graffiti can and try to spray him, however it won't work. They grab another, it doesn't work. They try this 3 times, and it won't work. They will say "How come this doesn't work?". GT will wake up and attack them after a short while of nothing happening. Distorted Ending Minigame Now a platformer, you must walk around the house to find the key. Go to the attic and click the boxes to move them, then press space to grab the key. Go back to the kitchen and open the basement. Now the player will begin running, but the stairs won't end. If the player press D, they will stop. Now you must keep running back. Again, the stairs won't end. The player then will sit down, and a shadow character will attack them. Trivia * Timmy is based off Zonic's old pixel art. (more soon)Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff